It is well known in the art to provide specialized treatment beds configured to accept orthopedic traction components. These beds are highly sophisticated and are generally found in orthopedic wards in major city hospitals. Although they can be found in more rudimentary form in almost any hospital facility. A large number of orthopedic traction components are manufactured and sold for use with these orthopedic treatment beds. These components allow physicians and the like to construct traction apparatus ranging from simple, in-line configurations to complex multi-access arrangements. However, while the state of the art related to the utilization of traction apparatuses in orthopedic ward settings is well developed, the need often arises to allow for a patient to be maintained in traction at locations other than an orthopedic ward in a hospital. One such time, when traction would be desired, is during the transport of a patient who has suffered a broken bone to a hospital where the broken bone can be properly treated.
Another use of the disclosed invention is in conjunction with emergency room beds, stretchers or gurneys. These types of beds are generally provided on wheels so that a patient being treated in an emergency room can be readily moved to an operating room, x-ray room, orthopedic ward, or the like. However, these beds are generally not configured to accept common orthopedic traction-related devices.
There are prior art references that disclose the use of traction apparatus in conjunction with movable beds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,265, which issued to Carradine on Dec. 2, 1980, is one such reference. This reference discloses the use of traction components in conjunction with a portable bed, cot or "gurney". However, the Carradine invention requires a specially-configured gurney, manufactured to accept the traction components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,165, which issued to Throner on Nov. 26, 1994 discloses another "portable traction system". However, like the Carradine system, the Throner system is also a specially-adapted, orthopedic-style bed.
None of the prior art references disclose the applicant's novel apparatus, which allows standard, hospital-style traction components to be utilized in conjunction with both standard, off-the-shelf, ambulance-style cots and standard emergency room style movable stretchers or gurneys.